


Silent Night

by lachlanrose



Series: Serendipity [3]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Rogan, Smut, adult, shipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachlanrose/pseuds/lachlanrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First the Wolverine took her sight.  Now he takes her voice.  A companion story to Palermo Red.  W/R</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nobody is mine and no Christmas carols were harmed in the writing of this fic.
> 
> Feedback: Is better than naked Wolverine in a Santa hat. The good. The bad. The ugly, welcome… Flames are an invitation for the universe to send you a lump of coal and a big fat raspberry. Thbbbbtttt!
> 
> Author's notes: This is another four part story set in the Serendipity universe. It's also in the same unusual format as Palermo Red. I like the immediacy it lends to the story to be in both character's heads simultaneously. This story is definitely adult in theme and content. You have been warned! It's also still very much within the BDSM realm, though in a slightly different way. What can I say? My WolverineMuse knows what he wants. Heh. Onward!

****

**Silent Night**

 

What is fantasy? Why does it spark the way it does between two people? What is it about _this_ element or _that_ element that has the power to move us so profoundly? What does it say about the two people involved that a mere handful of words – or even no words at all – can electrify us so intensely, can soften a woman's body and harden a man's, can make them both weep in prelude to pleasure...

And then there is that thing that happens when it's shared, when thought becomes touch... and incredibly, the physical gives way to the metaphysical and you're there inside your lover's head. Discovering, sharing, learning about their intangible qualities — the ones that transcend flesh and form.

This time it was me. I wanted something specific from him. Our way. Another secret, told in half-truths and shadow. Would he do it? Would he ask something equally valuable in return? Of course, I knew the answer to that.

The Wolverine does nothing in half measures.

Still, I had the feeling when he called that he was already prepared to make this demand of me. I wondered if my request surprised him... but asking _that_ wasn't a part of the game we play. Anyone can answer a question by rote and too much can be hidden in the reply, even if it's the truth. Actions don't lie. Nor does a body. Or a scent.

His call chased me out of the mansion into the cold December night. Everyone was inside — and privacy, well, there wasn't much of that to be found in this place. Even less when Jubes' radar was up. She'd noticed Logan had been calling me pretty regular the last few months.

I grabbed my long green coat on the way out, covering my sweater with yet another layer. I ignored the gang of usual suspects playing poker in the den while I rummaged through the rack by the door for my scarf with my phone pressed to my ear.

Bobby snorted. He was in a t-shirt and shorts, rolling those glacial blue eyes at me as he stared at my multiple layers. _"It's barely even cold, Rogue."_ Pete nodded in agreement as he eyed the pile of chips in the middle of the table. I think he genuinely meant that. Damned crazy Russians.

" _Dude. There's like two feet of snow out there, Bobsicle."_ Jubes totally used his inattention to sneak a peek at his cards. Ha. I approve. Served him right.

" _Cut me some slack y'all. I'm from Mississippi. This steel magnolia's had her fill of snow and ice."_ A winter hitchhiking through Canada could do that to a girl. But it was dating the iceprick that sealed that deal.

" _So, you a fragile flower now,_ _chère_ _?"_

" _Ease up, Gumbo."_ God bless Jubes. That girl always had my back, even when she was waggling her eyebrows at me. She knew it was only Logan's calls I took outside.

I gave Remy the bird on my way out. He was just still sore about our last session in the Danger Room when I ran circles around his cajun ass.

As I did, I heard Logan's voice in my ear asking me if it made me feel better. How did he know what I'd just done?! I just laughed and sat back in one of the chairs on the covered porch. Someone had left a blanket out here. I snuggled under it, tucking in my legs and settling in for what I hoped was a long talk. I could feel my lips turn up in a smile the way they always do when Logan calls.

He wanted to know if I was gonna to be going with the group on the flight over to the symposium on mutant relations in London next week. Told me he demanded to see me. I asked him if that made me a girl in demand. He chuckled in my ear and I could just see him in my mind's eye, sprawled out somewhere in one of his many apartments, a bottle of bourbon in his hand. The conversation was intimate and private, most of it anyway. He was in a wicked mood and I was happy to indulge him. How could I not when faced with a comment like this:

_"So tell me ... the flight over in the professor's snazzy tin can ... you up for round two?"_

Like you all don't know what answer I gave to that. What you don't know is what I wanted of him in return. Like for like. Is that not how the game is played? He considered it. I could almost hear him turning this new bit of information over in his head, deciding how much it was worth, how much he could get away with demanding of me.

Set the bar too low and he shortchanges himself. Set the bar too high and he risks losing his chance altogether. But I'm also aware he knows me well enough to come pretty damn close to that perfect place where I'm out of my comfort zone but still willing to take the risk. He's a man who likes living on the edge.

And I'm a woman who likes walking it with him from time to time.

What I'd asked of him wasn't exactly breaking his rules... but I do believe a certain bit of bending was implied in my request. His reply was short, sweet and to the point.

" _I'll do it on one condition. You do somethin' for me. No hesitation. No lip."_ He let that hang there.

 _"What do you want?"_ I knew he wouldn't answer, but he and I, we have this ritual. The game has to be played properly. I knew my part.

He chuckled. _"Nope. Not yet, darlin'. You agree first."_ My hand slid lower down my belly, pressing against the ache his words had woken deep within me. And then it slid lower still. That voice of his. God. It sounds like the way a good belt of scotch feels, a smooth fiery burn with one hell of a kick. I waited for it - and was not disappointed. _"Do you trust me? Do you trust yourself?"_

That was the real question. How far would I go? Farther than I should, I know that much. I can't seem to help myself with him. This game of ours, it's more addictive than any drug. The high is better too. I purred into his ear. _"You still need to ask me that, sugar?"_ This man... my friend, my lover, my teacher. Boots. A blindfold. A gag. The terms of our trust were entrenched upon me, born of a night where I was given my first taste of sexual darkness, fed to me by this man.

His low laugh was dirty and full of promise. _"Just rampin' it up for ya, kid. Tryin' to scare ya."_ Liar. He was playing the game, just as I was. The groundwork has to remain the same. That's what allows us to build our house of cards higher and higher each time.

He didn't need to scare me. My heart was beating fast enough already. The hit had been offered and all the junkie had to do was agree. I thought it over. Considering how high we built our house of cards last time, I was frightened of where he might take us this time... but was there ever any doubt I'd agree? I am the Rogue, after all. Reckless and impulsive on a good day.

Lacy snowflakes fell all around me and yet my palms were sweaty. Did he have any idea what he was doing to me? I squirmed under the blanket. The silence was oppressive and he made no move to break it. That predatory patience unnerves me. It makes me wet as hell, too.

The next move was mine and I made it, feeling my heart flip over in my chest as I did. _"Ok, I agree. No hesitation. No lip."_ I heard him breathe in sharply. Was that bad or good? What had I gotten myself into? Still, I never want to make it too easy for him. _"Let's have it, cowboy... lay it on me."_ I laughed but he did not.

God, how that gets to me.

" _I will."_ Totally serious now. He paused because he could, enjoying the power he had over me in that moment. I heard him swallow and wanted to knock that damn bottle from his hands. He knew it, too, because he made me wait a few more seconds before he finally spoke. _"Okay. There'll come a time on the flight when everyone is settled in n' sleepin' off the Danger Room session I'm gonna hit 'em with just before we go."_ Everyone. Bobby. Jubes. 'Ro. Pete. Kitty. Remy. Hank. The thought of getting caught by any one of them made my pulse spike. _"I expect you to be awake and waitin' for me to make my demand."_

Lord have mercy.

It's a wonder I didn't melt all the snow in a fifty foot radius.

* * *

Up next: **Jingle Bell Rock**. The Wolverine knows exactly what he wants. Soon, the Rogue will too.

_What a bright time,_   
_It's the right time,_   
_To rock the night away…_


	2. Jingle Bell Rock

* * *

LOGAN: [Heh. She's been on pins and needles for hours now, waitin' on me to make my move. True to my word, I ran the team into the ground before we left. Half of them were noddin' off before we boarded. We've all had dinner. Lotsa drinks. I notice my Mississippi girl didn't eat much. Nervous, honey? She should be. I feel some trepidation about sharin' this with her now, but I ain't real big on moderation and I like takin' risks. Payoff's always better when you have to work for it. And it don't help none that she encourages me.]

Marie: [An exchange of intimate secrets with the Wolverine. I can't believe it's going to happen, now, like this. What is it about him that makes me want to walk on the wild side? He senses it in me. I know he does. That he's chosen this place where we could — and probably WILL be caught — and then not told me what he intends to demand of me is makin' me feel all fluttery inside. I hardly touched my food. All I can think about is him and what he's gonna want me to do tonight. He likes makin' me wait for it. Likes the anticipation of it. Likes the way it makes him feel to be in control... and to know I'll do my level best to make him lose control.]

MARIE: [I think maybe he chose this place to challenge himself, too. I know he's not a fan of flying. Never has been. He's put away quite a few drinks. That's kinda lighting my fire, too. He's not drunk, but he can be pretty unpredictable after a few real stiff drinks. Even more than usual. I like how it makes his mouth taste, too. Mmm… God, I hope it's soon. The wait is killin' me.]

LOGAN: [Flight's been pretty smooth. The cabin lights are off. The ocean is pitch black under us. Everyone settled down long ago. 'Ro and Hank are up front in the cockpit. Good, 'cause neither one of 'em showed up for gettin' their asses drilled into the ground earlier. Heh. The others are pretty well out and still I make her wait. She does it so well, too. Christ. She should see all the little things she does that tell me her mind is on me and nothin' else. Bitin' her lip. Sippin' nervously at her drink. Checkin' her watch. Squirmin' in her seat. Breathy sighs from time to time. And my personal favorite, tappin' that little foot of hers. Heh. Goddamn, I love that.]

Marie: [I could just kill him. He's a devil. A wild one. He's not only ramping me up, knowin' my mind won't be able to let this go but will continue to go round and round, he's also chosen to sit across the aisle from me so he can watch me squirm. Making no bones about letting me see he's watching. Dadgum bastard. I try so hard not to give anything up to him but I know I am. He's too good. Too smart. And that damn sparkle in his eye says he knows exactly what he's doing to me.]

LOGAN: [Taking advantage of her distraction, I look around one last time and decide the time's come. I snap my fingers at her. Once. (pretty damn rudely, too, heh) And simply point to the bathroom. I knew that would fire her up but the look she throws me is positively scathin'. I wag my finger at her when she opens her mouth to tear a strip offa my hide with that sharp tongue of hers. Ah-ah-ah. No hesitation. No lip, baby. Move that pretty little ass of yours. You're on my time now.]

MARIE: [Oh. My. God. Even as I feel a flare of anger for what is, in essence, a command one might give to a dog, I know he's done it just to fire me up. To provoke a certain reaction from me. I also know the unapologetic dominance in that gesture is a clear sign of his mood and what he wishes from me tonight. Dominance and submission. You think that's the game we're playing at? Wrong. It is an exchange of power. He never MAKES me do anything. He makes me WANT to do it, which is a hundred times more dangerous than using force to get a desired result.]

LOGAN: [Her eyes fight me but her body says 'yes'. I saw the subtle shift in her body language the second I snapped my fingers at her. She all but melted for me right there in her seat. And Christ, the way her scent changed? Fuckin' luscious. Eyes on fire though. Heh. She gives me control but the look on her face says she'll challenge me to keep it. She moves without hesitation. Good girl.]

MARIE: [With a single gesture, he's given me a new game. A new puzzle to solve. This time, there is the added element of possible discovery by a third party, lots of third parties, actually, which I have to admit kinda gives me a dirty thrill. I wonder what he'd do if he knew I had a fantasy about fucking him in the back of a cab downtown. Would he be shocked? I wonder. Looking at him now, I have the urge to bite the finger he's got wagging at me... but then he wins. That would never do.]

LOGAN: [Damned if she didn't eye my finger and lick her lips. I'm gonna pay for that snap, I just know it... and here it comes. She rose from that chair in some kinda sensuous movement that was half sex-kitten and half innocent. She knows that gets to me. She's a fresh snowfall. A blank canvas for me to mark as boldly as I like, and in whichever way I wanna. I see her chin come up. Walkin' away slow as you please, head high. She never disappoints. She's also holdin' her breath, which tells me she's so deep into this already and she don't want me to know just how bad I hooked her.]

MARIE: [The similarities between this walk and the walk I took down the hallway in his home are not lost on me. I might not be wearing a blindfold and boots this time, but he's still firmly in control. I haven't forgotten the lessons he taught me. It's a fact I don't find comforting because I know they are simply a base for the next level he wishes to take me to. Into the silence of the cabin comes a sound. Listening. My first lesson. I remembered. The sound stops me in my tracks. He's gotten up. I try to think what is the proper response, try to draw a parallel to the night in his home. I smile. I know what to do now. He'll want a sign of my willingness. Last time I was told to call out his name. This time I've been trusted to find my own sign. I hope he'll like the one I've chosen.]

LOGAN: [I can't help smile as I watch her. She's walked inside the bathroom and left the door slightly open. A little light streamin' out. My own private invitation. Nice. I like that. It spills out into the cabin but everyone is sleepin' on account of the way I ran 'em ragged earlier. I'm thankful the cockpit door is closed. For as much as I want this, I don't wanna rub Hank's nose in it. He's kinda soft on her.]

LOGAN: [This moment is pretty much just like I was hopin' it would be. She's standin' in the doorway, backlit real soft, watchin' me walk toward her. For a moment or two what's happenin' transcends the boundaries of the game we're playin' and I see her as she is; a light that guides wanderin' soldiers home. It's profoundly movin', and at the same time, makes me want what I have planned for tonight more than ever before.]

MARIE: [Just watching him walk toward me makes me shiver. There is such a sense of purpose in how he moves. A lithe grace that tonight is unforgivingly, unapologetically masculine. Dominant. Predatory. As he moves out of the shadows and into the wan stream of light, I feel both fear and excitement. What does he want from me? Will I be strong enough to give it to him? I sense something in his bearing that makes me take a step back. It makes me feel vulnerable. And always, in the back of my mind, discovery. Oh God.]

LOGAN: [As I move closer, she retreats... first one step and then another. That's it, darlin'. Run. It makes me feel good. Powerful. I drive her before me, knowin' that bein' in an enclosed space with me in this mood will only jack her anxiety up more. It's a subconscious feminine response— and one I'll use to my advantage tonight. I close the door behind us and prod her before me while never really lettin' her get too far. I want her on edge, wonderin' what I'm up to.]

MARIE: [He's crowding me. It hasn't escaped my notice that it's incredibly confining in here. The way he's invading my space is deliberate. He wants me to be a little afraid of him... and I am. He seems to fill up this small space in a way that manages to be both arousing and menacing. Two rules for tonight. No hesitation. No lip. He knows I have a smart mouth and yet I think tonight isn't about taking advantage of the fact I can't backtalk him. I think it's about something else entirely. I just don't know what it is. What the hell is he after?]

LOGAN: [I know she's wonderin' if I'll challenge her with somethin' she might wanna to give me lip about, but instead, I put my mouth on hers. She wasn't expectin' the kiss. She stiffens in my arms at first and then melts into me, but while her mouth is warm and soft and pliant, mine is demandin'. I want to hear somethin' from her tonight. No words. We won't talk. I wanna hear how she feels when I touch her. She hasn't yet realized the challenge isn't about what I'm gonna do to her. It's about holdin' her tongue while I do it so that we keep workin' at things said in silence. I want her to speak to me without words. I want to speak back. The Wolverine does, too. A true dialogue.]

MARIE: [I'm unsure what he wants from me. The kiss - it's almost shocking, searing in its intensity. He controlled it and I let him, glorying in the sensual feel of his mouth on mine and in the power I felt in him in that moment. Last time, he denied me his kiss until the very end. This time, it's his opening volley. Will I ever understand these games? I hope not. Playing them with him teaches me so much about him. About the Wolverine. About myself. About who we are together.]

LOGAN: [I break the kiss when I hear her breathin' begin to change, gettin' heavier, deeper, while she's meltin' against me so sweet. Startin' to rub on me. Tremblin' some, too. Christ, what that does to me. I slide my hand from her neck to her shoulder and exert a firm downward pressure. I want her on her knees.]

MARIE: [A wave of heat ripples through me and comes to rest in my cheeks as I realize what he wants. There are no words; just our eyes doing the talking. His hazel eyes smolder darkly with something wild, so deep and dark they almost look black. I remember the rules he asked me to abide by tonight and move without hesitation, slowly starting to sink down before him. I am unsure of my boundaries. Do I get to touch him? My hands reach for him tentatively as I begin to move, holding his eyes, looking for any signs of disapproval. I find none.]

LOGAN: [She's already testin' before she even comes to her knees. That's as excitin' as her touch. Curiosity and innocence. That fuckin' does it for me, bub. I feel tiny fingers draggin' over my jaw and down my chest, skimmin' over my sides and trailin' down my body as she kneels. I give my consent. She can touch. She just can't talk.]

MARIE: [I love to touch him. Still, even in this sexually charged moment when I have willingly placed myself in his power, I can't help but shine him on a little. Make him work to keep me in line. I tease his stomach with my fingers and slip them under his belt buckle, tugging upwards gently, knowing it will do all kinds of good things to what's directly south of it. Heh. God, I love our games. I always feel like we're learning something new. A different secret revealed every time.]

LOGAN: [The sparkle in her eyes tells me she's enjoyin' herself. I wonder if she's realized I'm attackin' her senses, one by one. Last time, I took her sight. Now I take her voice. I'm a thorough man. I know we're both looking forward to more of these games. There's laughter in her eyes, makin' 'em rich and warm. She wants to tease me. I know her too well. There's a question in them too. She wantsta know if I'm gonna storm her defenses like before. I swallow a smile. Not this time, darlin'. This time you're gonna give it up to me so sweet.]

 

* * *

 

Up next: **Rocking Around the Christmas Tree**. Just how high can they build that house of cards before it all comes crashing down?

Sorry, y'all. I was aiming to get this up last night but reality decided otherwise. Also, I got a Kindle for Christmas and apparently it's impossible to write whilst reading. It's kinda scary. The more I read, the more bunnies seem to jump on board. I foresee a lot of sleepless nights in the future! (My WolverineMuse heartily endorses this. Heh.) Onward!


	3. Rocking Round the Christmas Tree

MARIE: [God, the way he's looking at me... It makes me tremble and feel powerful all at the same time. I can't keep from touching him, undoing his belt only to abandon it there, open, while I let my hands wander over his body. Touching his hips and trailing my fingers down his strong legs. Little flare in his eyes when I deliberately ignore the prominent bulge of his erection. Instead I run my hands down those long, long legs of his, teasing up under the cuffs of his jeans for a moment to touch his calves before I slide them out and back up his thighs. Bite my lip to keep from giggling at the look on his face when I give his butt a saucy pinch.]

LOGAN: [Oh, honey, enjoy yourself now. I'll get mine. Her expression says she knows I'll get her back and she can't goddamn wait for it. That's my girl. An electric moment passes between us. She's a little unsure, but I've let her drive the train a bit for a reason, and I'm enjoyin' watchin' her struggle to work out why. To work out exactly what it is I want from her. That's right, darlin'. Undress me first. Take your time. Show me what you like.]

MARIE: [I was tentative at first, but now that I have a better idea of what's allowed, I feel more confident. I want to tell him with every touch how much enjoyment I take from this most intimate task. I reach upwards for the buttons on his shirt. I have to stretch and he doesn't help me, no doubt to see if it will make me prompt him with my voice. It won't. It's clear 'no lip' means more than no backtalk. It means no talking at all. I like a challenge. I like the way his skin feels against my knuckles as they brush against him while I undo the small buttons. He rarely wears dress shirts. That's new and different too. Exciting. I like it all; the contrast of his skin with the deep black of his shirt. His scent. The way he feels under my hands. Smiling, I sit back on my heels and tug at his shirt from the cuffs to pull it down and away.]

LOGAN: [Christ. She learns so fast. It makes me feel better about what I want from her tonight. A warm feelin' that spreads through my chest as she holds my shirt to her face to catch my scent. As I hoped, she's taking the time to speak to me with all the senses left to her. To talk to the animal, too. I grin as she carefully sets aside my shirt. Always the good girl. Except when she's bein' bad.]

MARIE: [My hands are back on him, teasing up under the bottom edge of his jeans to touch his warm skin before I pull off his boots and socks. I swallow a giggle. Don't think I'll sniff those like I did his shirt. His eyes glitter with dry amusement. How does he always know what I'm thinking?! He is still bein' indulgent with me but I know I'm being more irreverent than I should. I wonder how far I can go before he reels me in. I decide to go a little bit farther and as I slide his belt from the loops of his pants, I double it over in my hands. All it would take is one quick motion and the resulting crack would be damn loud. I'm tempted.]

LOGAN: [Her little act of defiance is both amusin' and irritatin'. It's good she's so into this she's forgotten about the others, but if she cracks that damn belt this game'll be over. I dunno how she'd feel about that. About the others knowin' what's up with her and me. I honestly don't give a shit if we get caught, but the point here is to see if we can get away with it. Her eyes are on me, lookin' for my reaction. I set my jaw. Her hands draw tighter on the belt. Warnin' her with a look now. No words, but the message is clear. You sure you wanna do that, honey?]

MARIE: [I'm embarrassed when I realize what I've almost done. I'm not ready for the others to find out about us yet. Not really. And definitely not like THIS. I feel a sharp stick of self-doubt. Why would he ever want to play such a game with someone like me who doesn't know what the hell she's doin'? My chin drops but his hand is there, lifting it back up to meet his eyes. They're warm and reassuring. A new lesson then. Each of us has the power to end this at any moment. The challenge is to play it out to the end. I hope I don't disappoint him again.]

LOGAN: [I admire her spirit. She made a wrong move but instead of pullin' back and becomin' overly cautious, she holds my eyes instead, readin' the reassurance there as well as the warnin'. I put a finger to my lips but I'm smilin' behind it. She gets it now. No lip means no talkin' and no noise at all. With a mischievous smirk, she sets my belt aside in an exaggerated motion, overly careful that it doesn't make so much as a whisper when it meets the floor. Sassy little thing. Is it any wonder I love to play with her?]

MARIE: [Back to the task at hand. I've saved the best for last. I slip my fingers under the waistband of his jeans and feel him breathe in, his stomach muscles tightening involuntarily in anticipation. I'm unable to resist the urge to rub my face against the thick bulge of his cock, caressing him with my cheek through the worn denim. Showing him how much I love that part of him. I undo the button and the zipper and barely manage to contain my surprise, though I know he had to have heard my sharp intake of air. I was expecting boxers, not the thick tangle of dark curls I uncovered. The silky tip of his cock brushed my cheek as it sprang free of the restrictive fabric. I shivered in response and felt my nipples pull tight. No underwear? I can't believe he did that! I'm dying to say something.]

LOGAN: [And here I stand. Commando. Usually I go for boxers-briefs. When you're on the bigger end, a little support don't hurt, but I was thinkin' of this moment when I made that decision. I knew she'd have to choke down some smartass comment. Course, that don't stop her from thinkin' one. I can see it, read it there in her eyes. Just to get her back for that, I snap my fingers at her again and point down to my dick. You know what to do, darlin'.]

MARIE: [Damn him. How the hell does he do that? That snap pisses me off as much as it turns me on. I can feel my body responding to the inherent dominance in the gesture even as the fire of resistance in my eyes glows brighter. It actually made my mouth water and sent the room spinning for one wild moment. My panties are wet too, soaked through just that fast. It's an intoxicating thing to be held in this man's power. Still, I have no intention of giving in so easily.]

LOGAN: [I know she'll probably tease me just a bit to get back at me for the snap but I'm ready. Come on, baby. Do your worst. I shudder at the first touch of her tongue. It's hot n' strong. Nice firm pressure. Not the teasin' touch I expected. I feel her warm breath tickle my skin and then the flat of her tongue pressin' against me as she breathes in my scent before she drags it from base to tip and catches the droplet shinin' there. Lettin' me see her savor it. A warm feeling blooms in my chest. What man doesn't love that? This one more than most. Scent and taste get the animal riled up damn fast. I'm a little disappointed she let me get away with that snap, but the wet slide of her tongue has me thinkin' about how much I wanna feel big soft lips close around me and suck down hard.]

MARIE: [I almost feel bad about what I'm gonna do next. Almost. I tease the tip with my tongue but when his hips rock forward thinking I'll take him deep, I take only the tip, just the head between my lips. I know what he wants, and what he likes, and I purposefully do neither. Surprise. A diversion. A trick. I learned my lessons well. Time for you to pay for that snap, sugar.]

LOGAN: [I almost laugh. Probably would have if I wasn't looking down, seeing my dick in her mouth and feelin' like my whole world was right there, restin' on her tongue. Holy fuck. That gets to me real good. Still, I've got a hand on her neck and the other where we're joined. Control is an illusion, both hers and mine, but as I slowly stroke myself and gently bump her lips with my fist, I can tell she's in this just as deep as I am. I also didn't fail to notice that little quiver she just made. Gonna exploit it, too.]

MARIE: [I know he just saw me shake with desire. Even though I try, I can't hide how much I want him. Especially like this. Still, I'm not ready to stop teasing. I had surprise on my side before. Now I have to work harder. I know he can feel the change. Feel the way my hands tighten on his hips. Feel the slow swirl of my tongue over the sensitive head. Feel the change in the amount of suction. I catch his eye and let him feel my teeth. A little reminder that I'm not without power of my own.]

LOGAN: [I growl as I feel her teeth and my hand tightens on her nape, shovin' her in closer. I want it deeper. The pressure of her teeth increases and I feel her resist for a fraction of a second. Just long enough to make it crystal clear she's doin' it 'cause she wants to and for no other reason. I swallow a groan. Not because of the physical act but because of the message behind it. Under all our games, under everythin', is one truth that I can read with absolute clarity. She wants me. The real me. All of me. All of the animal, too. It's a powerful message, and for all my aggressive posturin', I receive it humbly.]

MARIE: [The way he touches me tells me he can hear my silent words. I want to do this, love doing it even, but I also like prodding him to get him to show me what he wants with his hands and his body. He's not the only one who wants a silent dialog tonight. No more teeth now, just a soft mouth, wet and warm and open, suckling him. A dark head bobbing at his groin. I wonder if he's watching. I look up and see that he's leaning heavily against the door. His eyes are closed. His hand slips into my hair and I see the tendons in his throat strain. Calling up all the memories of all the times I have ever done this with him, and tailoring them to this unique moment, I try to give him what I know he likes most. I want to make him feel so good. I kinda also wanna make him a little crazy. I like him best on the edge.]

LOGAN: [Fuck. Feels so good. I'm pantin' now, eyes closed, tryin' so damned hard to get control again because I wanna watch. I clench my teeth and fight hard to push down the instinctive compulsion to fill her mouth with my come. There. There... Whew. Love seein' that. Christ. So beautiful. There's nothin' that does it for me like seein' the woman I love take me this way. The animal's different. It ain't her mouth that lights his fire. Likes her on her knees though. We definitely agree there. Heh.]

MARIE: [Eyes wide open. Loving him. Letting him see how much I love to love him. I want to experience him with all my senses. Hear the change in his breathing. See his cock emerge from my lips wet and swollen. Smell the rich masculine scent of his body ripen as he starts to sweat. Feel him throb in my mouth. Savor his taste as it blooms over my tongue. I'm touching him with my hands, too, stroking him in time to the pulls of my mouth, scratching softly into that thick hair, feeling the fleshy weight of his balls in my palm, rolling them, tugging softly. I'm gentle. I'd never hurt him. Never.]

LOGAN: [My face feels hot and my eyes are waterin'. It's so fuckin' good I can barely stand. She knows how to get to me so good. I'm strugglin' still and I know that as much as I wanted to drive this, I ain't gonna last much longer. The temptation is too strong, the pleasure too intense. I wrap my hand around my dick and slowly ease it from her lips, urgin' her to stand, both with my eyes and with a finger under her chin. The soft gesture is deceptive. Fuck gentle. I wanna throw her down and rut into her like an animal. I know I'll need a few minutes to regain my shattered control.]

MARIE: [I stand, reluctantly, with a little pout that makes him smile. Still, I defer to him, aware he's leading this game of ours and I'm curious where he'll take us next. I watch with wide eyes as he moves to sit on the shallow bench on the far wall, wondering what his next demand will be.]

LOGAN: [I want her to stand in fronta me and turn around to face away. I make a circle motion with my hand. She's breathing hard and her legs are a little unsteady. Knowin' she takes so much pleasure in pleasurin' me gets to me so fuckin' good. I make her stand there for long moments, not so much to give me time to cool down but because I wanna see her tap that little foot.]

MARIE: [I can taste him in my mouth. I wish he'd touch me. Waiting like this, it makes me feel vulnerable. Aroused. Annoyed. I huff a little and tap my foot, not at all beyond showing him my displeasure. I remember my lessons and listen for him. I hear nothing but the low hum of the jet and my own ragged breathing. Come on, sugar...]

LOGAN: [I'm standin' behind her and she don't even know it yet. As soon as I see her tappin' that little foot, I make my move. I touch her shoulder and see her shiver but then she leans back against me and turns her face towards mine, hopin' for a kiss. I make her wait for it. She knew I would but it still rattles her some. She almost says somethin' to me. I see her mouth begin to open and I shake my head. Give her a glare of warnin'.]

MARIE: [Again, another action from him designed to provoke a reaction from me. I almost spoke but the curt shake of his head makes me swallow my words. While the gesture is one that clearly shows his control, it's also kind. He's helping me navigate this new game, giving me direction when I falter on my own. God, I wish he would kiss me. I nuzzle his chin and kiss at his jaw hoping to entice him into touching his mouth to mine. He does. Finally. And it's glorious.]

LOGAN: [As we kiss, I start unbuttonin' her shirt. No preamble, just takin' it from her. I already complimented her on the skirt she's wearin' when I first saw her comin' aboard. Not with words. Just caught her eye and gave her a little nod. Let her see me lookin' and likin' what I saw. I liked watchin' her walk down the aisle. Gumbo was watchin' her ass shake too. I wonder if she knows that. It made me smile knowin' how she feels about men watchin' her ass. Heh. It pisses her off real good. That and she's always surprised, assumin' their attention is on someone else. I like watchin' for that moment when she discovers it's her. Her eyes always get real big and then she blushes nine kinds of red... and that just gets to me so fuckin' good.]

MARIE: [This kiss wasn't any less demanding than the previous one. If anything, it's only more so. His body's coiled and tense. I can feel the wet tip of his erection brush the small of my back as he slides my shirt from my shoulders. I can only hear one word in my mind, echoing above the blood rushing in my ears... More...]

LOGAN: [I've got her shirt off. Like the bra. Is that really holdin' her up? It must be some kind of miracle construction. Sheer. Pale green. I can see her nipples through it real easy. Damn. I approve. She'll be able to hear that sound deep in my throat and know she's just scored some points. Damn. Just damn. That color looks so good on her.]

MARIE: [I feel myself flush with pleasure at his obvious approval of my intimate attire. I wore it just for him. Went shopping for it especially for this trip. I like pretty lingerie and I know he likes green.]

LOGAN: [Jesus. The panties match. I can feel them. I've already got her zipper down and she didn't even notice. She's too busy watchin' me. Her face is still tilted up at me, nuzzlin' at my chin while I work her buttons and zippers. I ain't as nice with her clothes. I just toss them away. She gives me a look. I can tell she really don't like that too much and I have to bite my tongue to keep from laughin' as I turn her around to face me.]

MARIE: [I clench my teeth as I watch him toss my clothing aside haphazardly. I have to wear those later! I still have my boots on, however. Soft black leather. In a bit of a pique, I consider stepping on his foot but manage to restrain myself. Barely. The sight of him, naked and aroused, tugging my hand with him as he backs up to the bench goes a long way toward easing my displeasure. I smile at the sight of him. So lithe and confident. His cock standing up for me, thick and proud. Sex flush warming his skin. Dark hair drawing my eye down. Chest. Belly. Cock. He's a beautiful man.]

LOGAN: [I sit and crook my finger at her so she knows I want her to put each foot up on my leg, one at a time, so I can get those boots off. Good thing they're not the lace up kind because we're already runnin' out of time. I wonder if she's forgotten that anyone could wake up at any time or that Hank could come walkin' back to check on the passengers. I know that ain't the way she wants them to find out about us. Hell, I'm still not sure she want 'em to find out at all, which kinda puts an interesting spin on this little game of ours. A pointed look gets my message across perfectly and she blushes. I see her bite her lip and her eyes dart from my dick to the door. That's right, darlin'. Remember where you are.]

LOGAN: [Bendin' her over and flippin' up her skirt woulda been too easy. I want her naked. Off balance. Forced outta her comfort zone and into a place that's nothin' but physical. The higher the stakes, the longer the odds, the better the payoff. I aim to collect.]

 

* * *

Up next: **Do You Hear What I Hear?** Because of course that's a totally logical name for what's gonna, uh, _come_ next. Heh.


	4. Do You Hear What I Hear?

MARIE: [He always makes me forget myself. The way he is with me, it transports me to some other place. His mind, maybe. I feel like I'm in his head and he's in mine in an entirely different way. I've completely forgotten about the others. All but Hank. I respect and admire him. I think, in my heart-of-hearts, the fear of being discovered by him has never truly left me. He's a good friend and I don't want to hurt or embarrass him. It's not that I feel guilty, exactly. I just don't want to flaunt this in his face. What I share with Logan is for him and him alone. We should have the chance to figure out exactly what it is before we're forced to explain it to someone else. God. A lot of someone elses.]

LOGAN: [I decide that there's one thing she won't be expectin' from me tonight. I've let us go real slow on purpose because I wanna shock her some. See if I can make her talk even though she knows she can't. It ain't that I want her to fail. I never want that. I wanna walk her right up to where she's challenged the most and then let her see she's got more in her than she realizes.]

MARIE: [It's hard not to say anything once I remember anyone might catch us together in here. He has deliberately set me on edge again and yet, somehow, I still feel safe. It's like he holds my hand while taking me right up to the edge of where I think I can go and then he lets go so I can go on farther. Alone... but still safe. Always safe with him. I twine my fingers with his and squeeze his hand, willing him to understand that I have given myself completely into his care.]

LOGAN: [I smile at the touch of her tiny hand. She feels safe with me. I do with her, too. It almost makes what I'm about to do seem brutal, but I do it anyway. I can feel the animal risin' real strong now. She can read somethin' in me and I see her shiver in anticipation as I reach out for her, gettin' the bra with one swipe and then my fingers hook on the panties and down they go. She's naked before me except for the bra that's open at the front and hangin' loose but still caught around her shoulders. That one lingerin' scrap of wispy fabric makes her seem vulnerable. I feel the wildness inside me flare brighter in response.]

MARIE: [The feeling between us now, it's like that moment before dry tinder flashes into flame. I bite my lip; afraid the words might slip out, aching for him to make his final demand of me. Logan, please...]

LOGAN: [She tries to catch my eyes but I'm already whippin' her around. Forcin' her to her knees. Comin' in behind her. Almost roughly shovin' her onto her hands. I can't help the way this makes me feel. A combination of takin' advantage and lettin' her see what I want. Nothin' held back. I know it's almost not right. I know she'll feel she has to rise to my challenge. Maybe she don't wanna do this... but I know she will. For me. And for herself.]

MARIE: [I gasp at his rough treatment and feel my body become even more loose and wet. It's nearly impossible keep the words in. I almost wish for the gag. He makes me feel like a wild thing. I like it. And I like feeling him on the edge. I want to give him what he wants but I also want to challenge him, to be someone who makes him challenge himself. And how strange in this moment of sheer masculine domination, that he also shows me his most vulnerable face. He has shown me exactly what he wants, without any hesitation or reservation of any kind. His fantasy uncensored, as it is in his own mind. A naked look at the animal's raw need. I feel as if I am there with him. It is an intensely intimate act to share your erotic dreamscape with someone and it's a bigger thrill for me than any sexual act between us could ever be.]

LOGAN: [My thigh roughly separates her legs, makin' her knees widen their stance. Her elbows are locked. Her arms are shakin'. She wants it. Bad. The carpet is rough under us. I grab her hips and pull her back toward me. Wanna shove in fast. I don't hafta feel her... I can smell her... I saw her damp panties... saw that wet shine as I shoved her legs open. I know she's ready for me.]

MARIE: [I flip my hair with a toss of my head, hoping to see him over my shoulder. His face is hard and set, jaw clenched and eyes dark and feral. I suddenly realize that aside from our two kisses, he hasn't really touched me. He wanted only the touch of my mouth on his cock and to bury himself between my legs. Mouth and pussy. It sounds crude and yet somehow it's not. He's the dominant partner here and yet oddly, also the most vulnerable. He risks so much to give me such a revealing look into his head.]

LOGAN: [Hot. Wet. Tight. That little arch she does to welcome me in. Jesus. Pushin' herself back at me even though I know she's still adjustin' before I've really opened her up. I don't really care. A few more thrusts and it won't matter. She can't even catch her breath all of a sudden. She has to be wonderin' if I might go too far. I wanna... but we both know she won't want any marks on her. Not this trip. Not even under her clothes, even if all I can think about right now is puttin' my teeth on her neck to secure her to me while we finish this.]

MARIE: [Blunt pressure gives way to such a sweet stretch. I can take him this way. I'm ready. Tasting him has made me soft and wet. I'm a little worried by the more violent nature of our coupling, but with that rising wildness is also trust. It's always like that with him. Wonder and trust. Sometimes one outweighs the other, but I know he'd never hurt me. I wouldn't be here on my knees with him if I didn't know that. He's rutting harder now, shunting me across the small patch of carpet until my hands are braced on the wall, giving him the resistance I know he needs to thrust against. Oh, God. God...]

LOGAN: [We're both dyin'. We needta come. Her body's shakin' but we're tryin' to hold on.]

MARIE: [I need to feel him. Inside. Deeper. I tell him the only way I can.]

LOGAN: [She arches her back and sinks down lower on her elbows, offerin' herself. Showin' me... she'll let me go deeper. Showin' me she needs it. Wants it. Before I know it, we're both pantin'. But we're so involved in this, so far into each other's heads, that we just don't need words... we don't want to ruin it. I can't say what I want. I want to tell her to come for me. I want to order her to do it because I can't hold on much longer.]

MARIE: [So close. I squeeze around him hard, urging him on. I feel how close we are. Hear it in the cadence of our breathing. Feel it in the wild movements of our bodies. In the way his hands grip me. In the way his skin slaps against mine. I feel our need. Yes... more... harder...]

LOGAN: [We feel it but I can't say it... so I touch her. I'm rude. Almost rough in how I'm pawin' over her sweet spot, tryin' to show her my desperation. Come for me! Come on! She shakes and stiffens under my fingers and I feel her contract tight around me with a gasp. I make this whimper and know she hears me. God, how her comin' makes me feel.]

MARIE: [I hear the words as if he's spoken them directly into my head. Come for me. I start to come, fluttering rhythmically around the thick cock buried so deep inside me. So deep. So good. God!]

LOGAN: [Just as she begins to come, just as I feel her losin' it... I pinch her so hard on the ass and she squeals out my name.]

MARIE: _Logan!_

LOGAN: [Satisfaction burns through me and I'm laughin' as I start to come... Only now, I'm intent on me, on gettin' what I need... big hand on the small of her back holdin' her in just the right position to make it so good for me. She's still comin' and I know she's so goddamned pissed at me, but it makes her come harder... increasin' her pleasure. And mine. And when I'm finished pumpin' into her, finished fillin' her, I don't show her much in the way of mercy. I grab her around the waist and drag her over onto the ground with me. She's smackin' out at me, not at all pleased... but then I've got her layin' on top of me and as she takes one good look at the smile on my face, she sees the humor in this and now we're both tryin' hard not to laugh out loud.]

MARIE: [That pinch! Dirty pool! He is such a rotten sneaky bastard! Of course, seeing that rare, true smile on his face, seeing the way it's warmed his eyes so much... God, I'd never deny him that. He smirks from time to time, but a real smile? Because he's happy? A smile for himself? To be even the smallest part of something that could put such a look on his face? That just makes me feel so damned good. And you know something else? I'll bite my tongue in two before I say another stinking word to him this entire dadgum flight.]

LOGAN: [That little sparkle in her eye... oh, man. She doesn't even need to talk. I know exactly what that look means. One order of silent treatment, comin' up. And you know what? I kinda figured she'd do that... but it was so worth it. She should have seen her face. But it was nothin' compared to the final part. I make us both get up and get dressed. We clean up best we can, but I've got the advantage on her. No underwear, see? So I'm rushin' to get dressed before her and then I'm out the door.]

MARIE: [God, he's worse than a kid, racing me to get dressed... tossing my shirt back into the far corner so I have to go scrambling after it while he gives himself one last once-over in the mirror and takes off with a sly smirk. Heh. He's got such an adorably twisted sense of humor. I'm also aware he's trying to protect me. I know this will look better if we don't both come out of the bathroom at once, flushed and sweaty and boneless.]

MARIE: [As I finish up the last of my buttons and smooth down my skirt, I look into the mirror and can't help but smile at what I see staring back at me. A well loved woman in every sense of the word. I don't wipe away the come between my legs. I pull on my panties instead, wanting to feel what we've just done when I'm back in my seat like a good girl. I also know what it'll do to him to smell that scent on me. He's gonna pay for that pinch. Mess with the bull, you get the horns, sugar.]

LOGAN: [I was out the door first... which means I'm sittin' in my seat, mindin' my own business, knockin' against the popsicle's chair... tellin' him to fuck off when he bitches about me wakin' him up. He says something nasty. The firecracker's spoutin' off now. And out comes Marie. Heh. It don't happen real often outside a good fight, but sometimes bein' me is so fuckin' much fun.]

MARIE: [He's shameless! I try to retain some semblance of composure but inside I am screaming with laughter. He is such a pain in the ass... but oh, how I love it. Of course, I can't let that go unchallenged, even if I am a bit worried someone might guess what just happened. I wonder if he can see my hand as I walk to my seat. It's in the folds of my skirt but I give him a subtle one finger salute under the guise of rubbing my leg.]

LOGAN: [Damn, but this is fun. Now, nobody actually saw us both in there, but they gotta figure somethin' might have happened if we were both awake, despite my little show here in the chair after; harassin' the popsicle and establishin' an alibi. They don't really know for sure and nobody's actually stupid enough to ask. Except the swamp rat catches her little one finger salute. Heh. Her eyes widen at the look he throws her. Hey, don't blame me, darlin'. That's on you. I was tryin' to protect your honor. Heh.]

MARIE: [Oh God! Please don't let Remy have seen that. Please! Of course, of all the men on this flight, I know Logan'd like him to catch it the most. Remy gives me this look and I'm sure he knows... God, he can probably feel it, bein' an empath, and all. He looks like he's swallowed a bug. I smother an absurd giggle of giddy laughter.]

LOGAN: [Oh boy. She's sure sweatin' it. Love watchin' that color creep up her neck. I dunno if Gumbo knows for sure, but he annoys the shit outta me and I tend to enjoy anythin' that gets under his skin. Especially if I just got some and he didn't. Heh.]

MARIE: [For all my anxiety, I feel boneless and happy. It's hell trying to keep the smile off my face when I look at Logan, even if I want to wrap my hands around his neck and choke the crap out of him. I stifle a giggle. Really, though, all I want to do is curl up in his lap and sleep with his arms around me. Funny how this time when there's literally no place to go, I don't want to run. I wonder what that means?]

LOGAN: [I'm such a man... She's still tryin' like hell to regain her composure and all I want to do is put down a stiff belt or two, stretch out and sleep. Good thing the cabin's dark. She's got a blush on her that just won't quit. And I imagine it don't help much when Hank comes strollin' out of the cockpit aimin' for the galley. There's no foolin' him. He's got senses like mine. His eyes jump from her to me. What I see burnin' there tells me we're gonna have words later and I find I'm surprisingly okay with that.]

LOGAN: [I watch Marie pretend to be sleepin'. I can smell me all over her though, and that's well… that just feels right in a way that shakes me down to my bones. We didn't even need booze this time. Christ, that's somethin'. Maybe we're beginnin' to get the hang of this shit.]

 

**~ooOoo~**

 

So, here we are. All of us behaving as well as this ragtag bunch ever does. At least for now. It's been a couple of hours since Logan and I have been back in our seats. I think maybe, against all odds, we actually got away with it. Or maybe we're just deluding ourselves. I wonder how he feels about that? We're about thirty minutes from landing. The cabin lights are back on and the cockpit door is open. Every now and then I can hear the chatter of the radio as 'Ro and Hank talk to the tower, getting ready for their final approach.

Although I usually have my nose pressed to the window, this time I can't really take my eyes off Logan. He's in the seat across the aisle, resting quietly with an unreadable expression on his face. It looks like part satiation and part something else that I don't really understand. Not yet. Every now and then he looks over at me and our eyes meet. He doesn't say anything but the warmth in his eyes makes me smile inwardly.

There is more than just friendly amusement in his gaze, though. There's something else there when he looks at me now. I wonder for the hundredth time since he started us down this road of sharing fantasies, how it's possible for two people to so fully share something like that, to be so far into each other's heads. So in tune. That he would share it with me, now, like this... it just makes what I feel for him so much stronger.

This time when our eyes meet, I see real happiness there. No guardedness. No fear. No shadows. He doesn't reach out and touch me. He doesn't even shift in the chair, but it rocks us both. We've shared some pretty intense, intimate experiences together but hands down, my favorite of them all was hearing him laugh. Really laugh. That's— that's new.

He never does that. Sometimes he grunts a little in amusement or a lets out a brief chuckle if something strikes him just right, but he doesn't _laugh_. Or at least he didn't before. Now he does. With me. Underneath all the games we play, there's a growing closeness; a deepening intimacy that's not about what we do with our bodies and that's what scares us both. We're not just playing kinky games to have mind-blowing sex. Logan's had a lot of hot dirty sex, but I get the sense that the playfulness is new.

It's unfamiliar, but he likes it and so do I.

Until now, what he's been — everything he's been — has been about survival. Endurance. With me, he has room to play, and that's a way bigger deal than simply getting sweaty with someone. That's the real prize. The thing that makes these games of ours worth playing.

Last time he took my sight. This time he took my voice. I can only wonder where we'll go from here.

 

* * *

Feedback is love.

Author's note: Three senses left. Any guesses/suggestions how that might go? (I make no promises and a certain growly someone has some damn specific ideas, but ya never know what might spark a bunny...)

Confession - my WolverineMuse can't seem to leave this universe alone. Instead of finishing Shine, I just finished ANOTHER story in this arc because I am clearly crazypants. (And because my WolverineMuse is a bully and a perve. heh) Also, I need sleep. And maybe some tea.

Next up:

**Comfort**  
Sometimes, even the strongest hearts need to be carried. The Wolverine needs. The Rogue gives. W/R

Onward!


End file.
